


Hair Dare You

by itstartswith_aardvark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, OTP: move your seat, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartswith_aardvark/pseuds/itstartswith_aardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes completely still, hardly even breathing.<br/>“Sam. You Just. In my hair.” Another handful of cold almost-guacamole gets raked through and massaged into his scalp. A full body shudder runs through him. “I know you hate me an’ all but this is extreme.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dare You

“Hey Sam-”

“I guarantee if you ask me what time it is again I’ll kill you.”

“Easy, angry bird, I just wanted you to do my hair.” Sam rolls his eyes. He’s done it so many times in the past few hours his head’s starting to hurt. Leave it to Steve to go off on some covert mission and put him on babysitting duty. No, he calls it ‘keeping Bucky company’. So far that’s been jenga, dinner, a season and a half of Friends and now, apparently, doing his hair. He braided Bucky’s hair once to help him calm down after a nightmare. It made him feel safe to have someone behind him, not to mention it felt nice and Sam did a damn good French braid. Now he wants it done all the time, sometimes twice in a day. Sam may complain to hell and back but he never tells him no. Even when he’s a brat about it.

“Come on, Sammy, I ain’t got all night. By the time you get over here it’ll be an inch longer.” He makes sure to trudge extra slow on his way over with the brush and plopping exhaustedly on the couch. Bucky scoots from his spot on the coffee table- Steve would’ve had a fit had he been there- and to the floor in front of him.

“You can at least tell me what you want.”

“The usual, the mermaid braid with my bangs out. And don’t brush so hard this time.” Sam brings the brush down on the back of his head, more than a little forcefully with a loud _cluck_.

“Ouch! What the fuck-”

“Sorry. My hand slipped.” His apology is nearly as dry and brittle and Bucky’s hair. It’s in a knot the size of his fist at the nape of his neck and his ends are split like bananas. “You’re not moisturizing like I told you to.” 

“All the stuff I got for it smells like flowers and fruit, I can’t go around smellin’ like a rose garden.”

“Do you wanna smell good or be bald? Cause I got enough hair in this brush to make a wig.” The sight really makes him kind of sad. It takes fifteen minutes to get it detangled enough to run through without Bucky yowling like a heartbroken cat, and when he does the damage makes it puff out at the ends. “Nope. That’s it. Go in the kitchen and get an avocado.”

“Huh?” 

“Just go get it.” Sam feels a little like his mom sending his sister to go get things when she did her hair. At least she had the sense to trim her ends. 

“Now what?”

“Mash it up like you’re making guacamole.”

“I don’t see what the hell this has to do-”

“Do you want your hair done or not?” It shuts him up well enough and he comes back with a bowl of avocado paste.

“Now that you have your snack what about my hair?”

“This isn’t for me, sit down.” Bucky looks at him like he just spoke Latin but he sits down anyway; and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the first glob of avocado smear into his hair. He goes completely still, hardly even breathing.

“Sam. You Just. In my hair.” Another handful of cold almost-guacamole gets raked through and massaged into his scalp. A full body shudder runs through him. “I know you hate me an’ all but this is extreme.”

“Relax, it’ll help your ends. We’ll rinse it out in thirty minutes.”

“You mean to tell me this vegetable,”

“Fruit.”

“Fine then, fruit-“

“Technically it’s a berry.”

“Whatever the fuck it is, is gonna fix me up?” Sam scoffs and smoothes the last of it in and whirls it up into a bun to settle.

“It can’t work miracles, only help split ends until you get a real hot oil treatment.”

“A what?” He tries to facepalm but his hands are covered in avocado. The next episode of Friends comes on and Bucky sits awkwardly on the floor, trying not to lean his head onto anything or encourage gobs of guac to ooze down his neck. The half hour passes without too much grumbling and when the credits roll he makes him lean his head over the sink to rinse it out. 

“That shampoo smells like passionfruit,” he whines, his voice slippery with the water washing over his face.

“You can always smell like avocado.”

“I’d stick my tongue out if it wouldn’t get covered in shampoo.” As much as he wants to pretend to be irritated the warm water and Sam's fingers scratching soft circles into his scalp feel too nice, so he holds his peace for once. That still doesn't keep him from turning his head so water splashes across Sam's chest. Last is a leave in conditioner, thankfully unscented, and the ordeal is finally over. He dries it the best he can with the towel, already having had the evils of blow dryers preached to him. This time when Sam brushes it, it runs through the bristles like silk. He braids it a little tighter than necessary to hold in the moisture. When the last strand is in place and Bucky goes into the bathroom to look at it in the mirror, he thinks his night is free, that he’ll get to go to sleep now, that Bucky will be tired and also want to go to sleep. 

“Hey Sam?” He sighs, fearing the extent to which his night is very much not over. Bucky pokes his head around the corner.

“How do you know so much about hair when you don’t have any?”

**Author's Note:**

> I should've called this "Things You Never Knew About the Avocado". That actually does work for split ends, by the way. Oh, and whatever you do, do not imagine Sam braiding flowers into Bucky's hair so he really smells like flowers.


End file.
